Through the barricades
by Megnove
Summary: Questa è una storia diversa dalle altre. La scrissi all'epoca dei disordini civili in Kenya... Mi sono chiesta se è giusto parlare di cose reali, cose che stanno accadendo, in un contesto come questo. Mi sono chiesta cosa avrebbe fatto il Maestro. E mi sono ricordata che lui aveva spedito i ragazzi in Vietnam durante la guerra del Vietnam. Questa, perciò, è per lui.


**Through the Barricades**

_Mother doesn't know where love has gone  
She says it must be youth  
That keeps us feeling strong  
See it in her face, that's turned to ice  
And when she smiles she shows  
The lines of sacrifice  
And now I know what they're saying  
When the sun begins to fade  
And we made our love on wasteland  
And through the barricades_

È notte. Il rumore degli spari si è calmato. Per un po'.  
Le grida si sono allontanate.  
Anche le sirene.  
Il rumore del respiro affannato no. Quello non sparisce.  
Né l'eco dei rumori dentro la testa.  
In un angolo, tra il muro bagnato di pioggia e un cumulo di spazzatura, Kamante sta accasciato con le mani tra le ginocchia.  
E trema.  
La polizia si scontra con i rivoltosi ogni giorno. Volano sassi e insulti. Volano spari. Anche a poca distanza da casa sua. Oggi Kamante aveva paura. Ma non poteva fare a meno di uscire di casa. Ha preso di nascosto la pistola di suo padre. Non voleva usarla. Ma non si sa mai cosa ti può succedere.  
Si è trovato di fronte una battaglia uscendo in una strada principale. Gente che caricava da una parte. Uomini armati, risoluti, dall'altra. Era impossibile non finirci in mezzo.  
I poliziotti avevano le pistole.  
E Kamante ha visto che anche alcuni dei ribelli le avevano.  
Ha sudato freddo.  
Kamante odia questi violenti che si oppongono al governo, che portano il caos nelle strade. Li sente gridare giorno e notte e lanciare oggetti contro le finestre delle case, spaccare i vetri. Spaventare i bambini. Sa che hanno ucciso delle persone. Cosa gli ha fatto, lui? La sua famiglia? Perché devono venire a turbare proprio la SUA vita?  
Però oggi aveva ugualmente paura di entrambe le parti. Ha cercato di svicolare rasente al muro più che poteva, di non farsi coinvolgere nella calca.  
Istintivamente la mano gli è andata al calcio della pistola sotto la camicia.  
Poi ha sentito qualcuno cominciare a sparare. Ha avuto ancor più paura. Ha cercato di mettersi a correre, a testa bassa.  
All'improvviso un oggetto duro l'ha colpito alla testa, poco sopra l'orecchio. Qualcosa di caldo gli è scorso sugli occhi.  
Si è sentito trattenere, strattonare per un braccio, una voce vicinissima al suo orecchio che gridava parole incomprensibili.  
Si è liberato con la forza del terrore, con un grido animalesco, voltandosi per puro istinto col sangue agli occhi, per difendersi.  
E si è ritrovato a puntare l'arma alla fronte di un ragazzo della sua stessa età.  
Stava già premendo il grilletto.  
Kamante continua a deglutire al ricordo di quella faccia.  
Ogni tanto si passa le mani dalle lunghe dita sugli occhi, tra i capelli, e i brividi non smettono di scuoterlo.

_Father made my history  
He fought for what he thought  
Would set us somehow free  
He taught me what to say in school  
I learned off by heart  
But now that's torn in two  
And now I know what they're saying  
In the music of the parade  
We made our love on wasteland  
And through the barricades_

Non lontano da lì, anche Leila è accasciata a un angolo della strada, e piange.  
Ha le lunghe unghie dipinte di smalto rosso, l'abito giallo a fiori è macchiato di sangue non suo.  
Era anche lei allo scontro di oggi. Insieme a lei c'era suo fratello. Non hanno detto niente ai genitori.  
Leila odia quelli della tribù maggiore che prendono per sé tutto il potere e la ricchezza, e lasciano morire di fame e opprimono le persone come lei. Che vogliono essere gli unici a governare il paese e prendere decisioni solo a loro vantaggio. Anche con l'imbroglio e con l'inganno. Pensa che sia ora di ribellarsi. Ora di far vedere loro cosa sanno fare i suoi fratelli.  
Perché quelli che comandano non sono suoi fratelli. E non considerano loro fratelli quelli delle altre tribù.  
Vestono bene. Danno ordini ai poliziotti, uomini rigidi che non sanno far altro che obbedire. Credono di essere migliori perché sono più forti. Hanno già costretto alla fuga molti di loro.  
I genitori di Leila sono malati e non possono guarire perché non hanno soldi per comprare le medicine.  
Tutto quello che lei può fare contro questa situazione è infuriarsi.  
Così Leila ha gridato con gli altri. Si è gettata all'attacco con gli altri, scandendo slogan offensivi. Si è unita all'ondata che si è infranta contro la muraglia della polizia, urtando contro i sassi del selciato con le dita dei piedi che escono dai sandali gialli, anch'esse smaltate di rosso. Poi ha raccolto uno di quei sassi, quasi troppo pesante per lei, e l'ha agitato minacciosa.  
Non l'aveva ancora lanciato quando uno della muraglia le ha tirato tra capo e collo una manganellata che l'ha buttata a terra.  
È caduta sopra altri che le stavano dietro, facendo cadere anche loro.  
Il poliziotto ha alzato di nuovo la sbarra facendo per calargliela dolorosamente sulla testa.  
Si è fatta schermo con le mani.  
Allora suo fratello si è accorto della cosa. Furioso, si è fatto largo verso di lei, impugnando una bottiglia rotta che aveva trovato chissà come. E ha infilzato il poliziotto. Nel fianco. Il sangue è schizzato addosso a Leila, che guardava con gli occhi spalancati dall'orrore.  
Non credeva che gli uomini sanguinassero davvero. O che potessero sanguinare tanto.  
Il poliziotto si è voltato impennandosi come un cavallo frustato. E ha rivolto la pistola contro suo fratello.  
Leila ha gridato.  
Ha ancora nelle orecchie il suo stesso grido.  
Piange, coi gomiti sulle ginocchia, coprendosi la faccia con le mani. L'asfalto è freddo e bagnato.

_Born on different sides of life  
We feel the same  
And feel all of this strife  
So come to me when I'm asleep  
We'll cross the line  
And dance upon the street  
And now I know what they're saying  
When the drums begin to fade  
We made our love on wasteland  
And through the barricades_

Kamante forse ha sognato la presa saldissima, infrangibile, che gli ha afferrato la mano, costringendolo a mollare la pistola.  
Ha sognato il colpo di vento che l'ha allontanato da quella che stava per diventare la sua vittima.  
Le braccia dalla forma strana che hanno afferrato alle spalle il ragazzo col sasso.  
La cortina di fumo che si è interposta d'improvviso tra i dimostranti e le forze dell'ordine, costringendo a terminare la battaglia.  
Non è sicuro di quello che ha visto. Forse non ha visto niente. Macchie multicolori continuano a muoversi ai bordi della sua memoria.

_Oh, turn around and I'll be there  
There's a scar through my heart  
But I'll bare it again  
I thought we were the human race  
But we were just another border–line–case  
And the stars reach down and tell us  
That there's always one escape_

Anche Leila potrebbe aver sognato la voce concitata, leggera, che ha indicato dove trovarla e che era in pericolo. Quel colpo duro, violento, che ha fatto saltare le armi di mano ai due contendenti, la sventagliata di proiettili a separare assaliti e assalitori, quando non si riusciva ormai più a distinguere gli uni dagli altri, mentre il gruppetto di figure indistinte si sparpagliava su tutto il campo di battaglia. Forse ha sognato l'imprecazione e il pugno violento contro il muro, la voce amareggiata che recriminava: –Non si finirà mai? Non riuscirò mai a vedere la pace neanche nella mia casa? Cosa ci vuole per guarirla, questa terra?– Quella voce è come una ferita nella sua memoria.  
E forse ha sognato l'altra voce autoritaria, acuta, che ordinava di rientrare a bordo. Che c'era altro aiuto da portare altrove. In troppi posti.  
Deve averlo immaginato. Per il grande desiderio che arrivasse qualcuno dal nulla a salvare tutti, a risolvere i loro problemi. Come se qualcuno potesse davvero farlo.

_I don't know where love has gone  
And in this troubled land  
Desperation keep us strong  
Friday's child is full of soul  
With nothing left to lose  
There's everything to go  
And now I know what they're saying  
It's a terrible beauty we've made  
So we make our love on wasteland  
And through the barricades_

È venuta l'ambulanza a portar via i vivi e i morti. La folla si è dispersa. Poi è scesa la notte e l'eco degli spari si è allontanato. Senza spegnersi davvero. Per ricominciare domattina.  
Kamante non smette di ringraziare Dio di non essere diventato un assassino. Ha visto quanto poco gli sarebbe bastato per diventarlo. Ringrazia con tutto se stesso chiunque glielo abbia impedito.  
Leila è viva. Anche suo fratello. E forse, anche il poliziotto a cui appartiene il sangue che le macchia la gonna. Freme quando lo vede. Si è scoperta simile a quelli che si credono più forti. E ha avuto paura di se stessa.  
Non ci sono risposte facili, forse non ci sono eroi veri o immaginari che possano risolvere tutto con uno schiocco di dita, forse ci sono solo le persone in cui credere o non credere e la speranza è perduta per tutto. Ma forse, anche, no.  
E mentre Kamante e Leila si accorgono per la prima volta l'uno del pianto dell'altra nella strada desolata, e sollevano la testa trasognati, stupiti, a guardarsi, senza chiedersi a quale tribù, a quale parte appartenga l'altro, la notte prosegue. E reca uguale paura, uguale sofferenza, a tutti, ovunque. Ma forse anche uguale speranza. Per ognuno che capisce. Per ognuno che comincia a porsi domande. Comunque vada a finire domani.

_Now I know what they're saying  
As hearts go to their graves  
We made our love on wasteland  
And through the barricades_  
–Spandau Ballet


End file.
